


Settling In

by 88dragons



Series: Loved Up [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: I will be so heartbroken if they aren't, If these two aren't in a relationship they really should be, M/M, Mexican Food in NZ, There really is a Mexican Restaurant in Wellington, Unpacking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for this prompt on Hobbitkink:</p><p>Lee/Richard, Fluff, Unpacking.<br/>(Anonymous)</p><p>2013-03-26 05:19 pm (UTC) </p><p>Richard didn't unpack for 3 weeks.  What if Lee helped when he did?</p><p>Ok, meme, what I want is Lee soothing Richard's anxiety issues with good wine, better takeout, endearing helpfulness, and accidentally seducing Richard in the process.</p><p>I need romantic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> I think I go from one writing style to another. I hope you like it. It will be part of a series. There might be a few mistakes. I tried to catch them all, so forgive me if there are.  
> Thanks to lindorian for the name of the series.

Richard was trying to figure out what he had packed in what bag without digging through each one of them in turn to find what he was looking for, where a knock on his trailer door shook him out of his thoughts. Leaving his bags, which were all sitting atop his bed, he made his way to the door and opened it. 

He had to admit, if he had thought anyone would knock on his door at 12:15 P.M. it would either James to tease him about having not unpacked yet, or Ian telling him that it was about time that he unpacked. Instead, standing at his door, was Lee, smiling up at him (because he was on the ground still and Richard was standing inside the door), holding several bags of his own in his hands, though his were plastic, like from a store or a restaurant.

“Hi,” Lee said with enthusiasm and if it were possible, his smile got even wider. 

“Hi,” Richard returned, confused as to why his cast mate was here, but careful not to show it.

“I don’t wanna be rude,” Lee began. His American-Southern drawl was rather amusing in Richard’s opinion, especially compared to how he was supposed to talk of the Elven King. “But could I come in. These are a little heavy and some of it is getting cold.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Richard moved over as far as he could and still hold the door open. Lee squeezed through sideways, careful with the bags he was holding. Once inside, the American set the bags down on the small table as Richard closed the door.

“Imagine my surprise when I go into Wellington and there is a Mexican Restaurant.” He began pulling takeout food containers out of the bags and placing them on the table. “Mexican Food is the best food for a party.”

“Party?” Hearing that word broke Richard from his confused thoughts. “What party?”

“The party we - as in you and I - are having,” Lee stated. His smile was still in place. “It is a ‘finally going to unpack’ party.”

“An unpacking party?” Richard hated that he sounded so oblivious.

“Yep.” He reached into another bag and pulled out two bottles of wine. Expensive wine. “We are going to eat, and drink and then we are going to unpack your stuff, and get you settled in, and then drink some more.” 

Richard couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face or the chuckle that escaped. Taking a moment to study the younger man standing in his trailer, setting out food, and pouring that real expensive wine into plastic cups, he found that not only did he genuinely like the lanky American, with his quick, genuine smile, but he had the notion that Lee was going to be a dependable friend as long as they were on the shoot, and possibly for beyond that.

So, they sat down and ate the Mexican Food and drank the wine that was way too good for the cups they were in. Lee explained that he didn’t want to buy a set of four wine glasses and not have any room to put them. He also commented on the food, which Richard agreed was excellent, citing that they would have to go to the restaurant sometime, a place called Pan de Muerto on Tory Street, and try the food along with the tequila bar.

They also talked about filming, and training, and the weather, and New Zealand in general. Then they talked about where they were from and their families. Finally, stuffed full with the good food and very relaxed thanks to the wine, Richard leaned back on the couch, tempted to take a nap.

Lee got up and began cleaning, putting the food containers that still held food in the small refrigerator, and dumping the plates in the sink as he started the tap so he could wash them.

“You don’t have to do that,” Richard said, standing to his feet. He didn’t know how he was going to help, seeing as the sink area was so small and cramped.

“I don’t mind.” Lee through that smile over his shoulder and then returned to his work. Richard sighed, shaking his head, and found himself studying the younger man once again.

Lee was taller than him, just by an inch or so, but it was rare that he met, let alone worked with someone he could actually look in the eye without having to bend down, and that was no little thing in his world. He was also very likeable and that was something remarkable also because Richard did not warm up to people easily. It took him a long time to open up to people, have conversations, and to spend time with them. But with Lee, they had clicked the instant that Peter introduced them.

He had given them to script for the scene in Mirkwood and told them that they had 15 minutes to figure out how they were going to act out the scene. He had wanted to make sure that the actor who would play Thranduil had a certain amount of chemistry with Richard to make the scene; one which Peter believed was one of the most important scenes in all three movies, more believable. It hadn’t taken him and Lee 15 minutes. It had only taken them 5 and the screen test not only solidified Lee as the choice of Elven King above all the others, but had let Richard know that they were going to be great friends. They had more in common than people would believe, and had a lot to talk about, something else the Englishman wasn’t used to. 

Lee was inviting, good natured, and thoughtful. After the screen test he had left to work on that Twilight movie, when he returned, they picked up right where they had left off. In such a short time, Lee knew him so well. It amazed him that all the younger man had to do was look at him and he could tell what mood he was in and he had a way of getting Richard out of a bad mood, able to make the older man laugh easily. 

And when Richard was in full Thorin-mode, Lee could counter effectively with Thranduil, and instead of angering Richard’s inner dwarf, the banter was light and amusing.

Lee finished with the dishes and then dried his hands on a towel before picking up his cup of wine. “Okay. Now we unpack.” And off he went, his usual smile in place.

Richard went to follow him, but then paused. He had a moment of thought, one that went along the lines of how Lee’s smile seemed to light up everything around him. Was that the right thought to have, Richard wondered to himself. Sighing, he turned back to pick up the opened bottle of wine and followed his friend back to what posed as a bedroom in the small trailer.

Lee had all of Richard’s bags opened, going through them. The door to the closet (and that term was used loosely) was open, and the top drawer to the small dresser was pulled out. 

“I’ll hang your suits up and your ties, those definitely need to be hung up. What about your jeans? Do you like those to be hung up also?”

Richard nodded, but then realized that Lee’s back was to him. “Yeah, that’s fine – if everything will fit.”

Lee began taking everything out of Richard’s luggage and separating it. For a moment, Richard was a little nervous. Lee was handling all of his clothing, refolding most of it as he put it away.

Lee stopped suddenly, halfway to the closet, tie hanger (Richard wondered where he had gotten that) in his hand. He turned to the Englishman, for once the look on his face rather serious.

“You know, I don’t really understand why you would think that. That Peter was going to change his mind, I mean. That you being here was a mistake. Honestly, you’re brilliant. A lot of people just act like a character, but you become that character and that gives them a life that is amazing to watch. You really shouldn’t worry about stuff like that, you know. You’re incredible and damn good at what you do. You should have faith in that ability and be proud of it.” Lee turned back to the closet and placed the tie hanger on the rod. “Peter would have been stupid to even consider it, which he didn’t. So, you know, stop worrying about it. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

If Richard hadn’t already been silent, then he would have been struck silent at that moment. What Lee had just said to him, spoken with such sincerity and, what had it been, admiration (?), meant a lot to Richard. Sure, he had had people compliment him before on his acting, but he had never taken it to heart. He thought it had just been people being polite, but Lee’s honesty was true and, dare he say, touching.

“Thank you,” Richard said quietly, earnestly, and humbly. “Really, I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Lee returned, the smile lighting up his face, the room, his eyes… “I meant it. All of it.”

Richard returned the smile, though it was a much smaller one. Here he was just standing there watching Lee put away all of his belongings, not even trying to help, and he felt self-conscious after the younger man’s praise of him, but he also began to feel better about the whole situation. If Peter had wanted him gone, had changed his mind, realized he had made a mistake, he wouldn’t wait three weeks to kick Richard off the set. Right?

Lee asked him more questions about where he wanted what his belongings put and Richard, not really knowing what else to do, felt kind of strange letting the American do what he should have done himself weeks ago.

“There,” Lee announced with a flourish. “All done. Now, I just have to find room for this stuff in the quote, unquote bathroom, and you are all set.” Richard backed up out of the way so Lee could get to the cabinet in the bathroom. 

Once Lee was satisfied, he retrieved his cup and Richard, still holding his cup and the wine bottle, refilled it. 

“To being officially moved in,” Lee toasted, tapping his cup to Richard’s before taking a drink. He grimaced as he swallowed. “I better put the other bottle in the fridge before it gets hot. Is it bad taste or something to put ice cubes in wine?”

“I’m not sure, but I won’t tell anyone,” Richard answered. He followed the lanky young man back to the sitting area where Lee did just what he said he would do, even dropping a few cubes into Richard’s cup as well. They sat down on the couch, which circulated around the table so it was comfort (barely) and function in one. The thing was since both of them were so tall, their legs so long, that their knees bumped the table if they moved at all, and their arms brushed as they drank, but to Richard, it was uncomfortable, which surprised him. He didn’t like getting physically close to another person if he could help it, brushing limbs and invasion of his personal space, but again, concerning Lee, the usual rules that Richard had formed, did not apply.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Lee asked, turning his head toward Richard and leaning his head back a little. “I have Jaws, the first and second ones, and a bunch of others, mostly horror movies, in my trailer. I could go get one or something.” He drained his cup of wine, the sound of the ice cubes clinking sounding strange against the plastic of the cup. “Or I could go and, you know, not come back if you don’t want me bothering you anymore.”

Richard smiled (how many times has it been since Lee arrived?) and shook his head. “No. You don’t have to leave. I mean, the movie sounds good, but you can come back. I really don’t mind you being here.” He didn’t know why he had added that last part or why he felt himself blushing. 

“Okay,” Lee said, sliding around the couch with his growing elven grace. He sat his cup down on the table. “So, you aren’t really picky about which movie, just as long as it is a movie?”

“Yeah. Any of them will be fine,” Richard answered.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

After Lee left, Richard left the couch and got the other bottle of wine out of the fridge. The empty bottle he tossed in the trash and then opened the other bottle. He was feeling a little tipsy, and in spite of how elegantly Lee had gotten up off the couch, he had made a mess of going down the few steps of the trailer. Richard figured that if they drank the other bottle of wine while watching the movie, they would more than likely be drunk by the end of it.

Lee returned after only five minutes or so. The movies he brought were horror movies, and as he explained, they were about undead Templar Knights who hunted down victims but they were blind so as long as people were quiet, the zombies could not find them. The movies were old, from the 70s, and were Italian but dubbed in English. The TV was mounted on the wall across from the couch, a flat screen so Richard didn’t have to worry about running into it, and the DVD player was on a small shelf off to the side.

Lee had warned him that the movies (there were four all together, but he had only brought the first two) were campy and badly acted and dubbed, but they were classics, and were more amusing than scary, or maybe that was just because they were well on their way to being drunk by the time the first movie was halfway over.

They ate the rest of the Mexican food, and then settled in to watch the second movie, even campier than the first. The wine was gone, but Richard had beer and a bottle of Hennessy so they dove into those with spirit.

“I think I am drunk,” Lee commented, trying to get up off of the couch, but failing. He tried again, but yet, fell back onto the couch. Richard found the whole thing very amusing. Lee made the attempt yet again, but this time when he fell back down, he fell practically into Richard’s lap. “Yep. I know I am drunk now.” He sighed, managing to right himself and sit up straight. “Give me a few minutes and I think I can make it back to my trailer.”

“Or end up in someone else’s trailer or flat on your face on the concrete between here and there,” Richard said at length. He admitted to drinking often, and getting drunk quite a few times, but it had been a while. 

“So, are you good?” Lee asked. But then his face scrunched up in thought. “No, I meant, are you settled? You know, are you over getting tossed out of here?”

“I believe I am.”

“Good. Then I have done what I set out to do.” Lee’s speech was slurring, which made his accent all the more amusing. “Are you laughing at the way I talk?”

“Yes,” Richard replied honestly. “Yes, I am.”

“Okay then, just for that you have to let me sleep on your couch.”

“You aren’t going to fit on here.” 

“I can sleep sitting up. And besides, it curves around. I’ll be fine. Much better than sleeping on the concrete or with someone I don’t like as much as I like you.” Lee giggled.

He had a point, Richard had to admit. “Alright. I would rather you be here then out there, so –” He stood, managed to make his way to his bed, take one of the pillows and bring it back, along with an extra blanket that had been on the foot of the bed. “Here.” He gave the items to Lee. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Lee had already kicked off his shoes and was laying his head against the pillow after placing it against the couch back. 

Richard left him and soon was in bed himself. He felt guilty that Lee was sleeping there. It had to be terribly uncomfortable, especially for someone of his height. There was plenty of room in the bed for two people, if those two people didn’t mind sleeping so closely together.

He got back out of the bed, bumping into the walls, and shook the younger man awake. “Hey. Come on.” He motioned Lee to follow him. Obviously uncomfortable, Lee wasted no time in getting up. He grabbed the pillow and the blanket, tripping over the latter as it dragged the ground between his feet, sending him crashing into the wall. 

“Ouch!” He mumbled, righting himself. The bed was up against the wall sideways, so anyone sleeping on the inside would have to crawl in. Lee did just that, putting his head on pillow, facing wall, haphazardly pulling the blanket over himself. Richard got back into bed, his back to Lee, and soon was fast asleep.

____________________________

The weather in New Zealand at this time of year was favored with warm, sunny days and crispness in the air that was refreshing. 

But it had been unseasonably cold the last few nights, so that was why when Richard woke up, his watch telling him that it was nearly 7 in the morning, he wasn’t as surprised as he should have been at the extra warmth at his back. It wasn’t as slow coming to him considering how much they had drank the night before, but he remembered it soon enough. 

He got out of bed slowly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping partner. Richard was due in the training room at 8 and he was sure that Lee didn’t have training until later on that afternoon, so letting him sleep a little longer was not a bad idea. Richard went into the bathroom, took a moderately eye-opening shower, and decided he would have a quick breakfast at the cafeteria since there was nothing to eat in his trailer at the moment. Part of believing that he was not going to be staying had been not to buy some form of food so not to waste it when he left.

He stopped for a moment, looking in the mirror at his reflection. He didn’t look hung over, which was good, and training would certainly flush his system and set him right, even though it would wear him down faster. 

Upon exiting the small room, he stole a glance at his younger co-star. Lee was curled up on his side, having managed in his sleep to shift even closer to the edge of the bed, now lying in the warm spot Richard had left in the bed. His arms were wrapped around Richard’s pillow, his face buried into it, his arm covering half his face. He looked…adorable? 

Richard shook his head and went and made some coffee, taking a cup for himself, and leaving enough for another cup for Lee when he woke up. On his way to training, which he was sure would include the heavy dwarven boots, he wondered at his nonchalant attitude. It wasn’t like him. He had just spent the night with a co-star, and while nothing physical had happened between them, they had shared the same bed, waking up this morning rather closer than they had been when they had went to sleep, though Lee would not remember that. But still, Richard did, and even if he tried to feel awkward, embarrassed, or any other emotion that he would normally be feeling, he couldn’t bring himself to.

_____________________

Training left Richard as he had predicted – exhausted. And after a few missteps, one of which included him smacking himself in the face with the sword he was wielding, those old doubts began to creep in again. Was he good enough to do this? Was he really right for this role or was he just going to muck it up and humiliate not only himself, but Peter and all they had accomplished before?

The others had decided that after they cleaned up, they were going to go out for a drink. Richard declined, training just a little more, before heading to the showers and calling it a day. As he made his way back to his trailer, feeling miserable and unsure of himself, he found himself wishing that Lee was still there, although there was no reason for him to be.

The trailer was empty when he arrived, and he felt another ache of a different kind when he saw that he was alone. Sighing, he dumped his bag at the door and all but fell down on the couch, stretching out, and throwing an arm over his eyes. He was hungry but he did not want to go and eat at the cafeteria. He was starting to think that he was in over his head here and that he should just save Peter the trouble.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sighing again, he pushed himself off the couch and opened the door.

Lee’s iridescent smile greeted him. “Howdy,” the American said. He took in Richard’s appearance. “You look tired, darlin’.” Richard felt a pleasant little thrill race through him at the word ‘darlin’’. “I brought food.” He held up the bag. This one was one of those that kept hot things hot and cold things cold. “Can I come in?”

Richard nodded, smiling. Once Lee was inside, he began setting out the food. “What all have you got?” Richard couldn’t help but ask.

“Just some steak, and a few vegetables, and some rolls and real butter, and some beer. These small kitchens aren’t very good for cooking full meals in, so it is takeout again.” He shook his head, retrieving the plates and silverware. “I think I’m gonna buy a grill.”

They ate, chatting about Richard’s day and training. Lee once again cleaned up before taking a seat next to the Englishman on the couch. 

“We will know better next time. Not to drink so much the night before training or filming the next day.” He shook his head once again, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that when I brought all the wine over.”

“I am an adult. I knew and I still drank. It isn’t your fault. I still had the Hennessey here. So don’t worry about it.”

“Isn’t that kinda pot/kettle?” Lee asked, and Richard looked at him. “You are doing it again. Self-doubt and all that.” He leaned over, his face just inches from Richard’s. “STOP IT!” He said sternly, loudly. He leaned back. “I mean it. If Peter didn’t think you could do this you wouldn’t be doin’ it. You wouldn’t be here. So, just get it out of your head. You are here because you are meant to be here. You belong here. Stop selling yourself short.”

Richard kept his eyes riveted on the younger man. For some reason that escaped him, and quite suddenly, he found himself entirely fascinated by the American. 

Richard was a lot things, and while he had been in a relationship before coming to New Zealand with a woman, an actress, it had not been serious and them breaking up hadn’t been nearly bad at all. Richard had always said that he had wanted to find a woman like his mum and have a few kids, but the truth was that he was forty now, and that was seeming like something that was never going to happen. 

And right now it seemed like it most definitely was not what he was looking for. If he had to be honest with himself at the moment, he had just been wasting him time.

Was that why he was so fascinated with Lee? Sure, it wasn’t like he had never had a relationship with another man, but they had been brief and fleeting, but Lee was, well, Lee. There was something so right, so perfect, about him. Everything he did appealed to Richard on such a level that went above and beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Lee knew him better than anyone else did, and in such a short amount of time. How could this American, 8 years his junior, be such a sensible attraction to him?

And why did he think that Lee would reciprocate those feelings? Maybe Lee was with someone or maybe he was only into members of the fairer sex? How does one work that into a conversation? 

He didn’t want to lose the camaraderie that they had based on the fact that he was attracted and was alone in that attraction. He did not want to sacrifice what was on the notion of what could be. So, he decided to shove it back into his mind, ignore what he was feeling, and just let it go. 

“Hey!” Lee’s voice brought him back to reality. Richard felt himself flush – he had been staring at Lee the entire time he had been thinking. “Are you still with me? Did you space out on me?”

“Sorry,” Richard mumbled, turning his attention to his nearly depleted bottle of beer on the table in front of him. “I – I mean I was just –”

“Daydreaming,” Lee finished for him. “About what?”

Richard felt himself blush even more. He sank down a little farther into the couch cushion, his beer bottle suddenly becoming even more interesting, and he just shook his head, mumbled something, and shrugged.

He heard Lee laugh next to him, but he refused to look over. “You’re acting like you just asked me out on a date and are waiting for me to answer.” Lee chuckled again and Richard squirmed. “We could, you know. Go on a date, I mean. A real one. Outside of the studio. Not like the one we had last night.”

That made Richard’s head shoot up and his eyes found Lee’s easily, though he had to fight to keep them there. Did he just say what he thought he had said? “What?”

“Date. You know, like yesterday, except not here.” Lee kind of faltered, stumbling over what he was trying to say, a faint blush of his cheeks. “I mean, I know you probably didn’t see yesterday as a…I just –” He shook his head, brown hair falling into his eyes. “I just meant that we could go to a movie or something, if you wanted to. We could wait until everyone is seated and go in and then wait until everyone is gone and go out the side door so no one sees us and it is all over Facebook or Twitter tomorrow.” He turned away, but his smile returned. “Of course, it could just be two friends going out to fight boredom, not a date-date thing. God, I’m rambling.”

Richard had to laugh and laugh he did. It was freeing in a way, not only the act of laughing, but that Lee was as awkward as he was. Maybe pushing all of what he was thinking and feeling to the background wasn’t as much of an option as he had thought it was. He felt his shyness and embarrassment at the situation ebb away.

“We could do that,” he stated. “Go on a date, I mean.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, and then Lee slapped the table. “Alright then.” He paused for a moment, his brow furrowed, and then jumped up. “Give me a few minutes and we will go. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Richard agreed. Lee was smiling like an idiot, and Richard imagined he was too. The younger man bounced in place, literally bounced, and then went to the door. He hesitated for just a moment, bounced again, and then was out the door.

Once he was alone, Richard had a second to think about what just happened. He was going out. Out on a date. A date with his co-star. His male, younger, definitely attractive co-star. He was in shock, but snapped himself out of it. He had to get ready.

He was really doing this.

They were really doing this.

__________________________

 

The movie had been alright, at least as much as Richard could tell. He had spent most of his time watching how the light from the screen had played in Lee’s eyes and lit up his face. A few times Lee had caught him, but instead of being off put by it, he had merely smiled and leaned in close to tell him “We paid to watch the movie. Not for you to watch me. You can do that anytime.” It was a promise Richard was going to hold onto.

After the movie, they went to a little bar, just for one drink which stayed just one drink. The bar was not crowded, and was rather quiet. They sat in a corner, talking, laughing, comfortable with one another in an introverted kind of way. Richard found himself wanting to reach across the table and run his fingers along Lee’s hand, just to touch him in some way and he got the feeling that Lee was fighting the same thing. 

A slow, lazy walk back to the car, the drive back in silence, a time for absorption. Richard wondered what would happen when they got back to the trailer lot. If Lee was willing, then he was most definitely getting invited in, but then what. What could they do in a trailer surrounded by other occupied trailers? Was it the time for them to go farther, even though they went from one thing to another so quickly, yet so easily and flawlessly? Or did they wait? Did they want to wait? No, in truth, Richard knew he didn’t. And he was taken aback by that fact, but not unpleasantly so.

Richard decided as soon as they drove into the parking lot that he really didn’t care. To hell with everything, caution and all that. He wasn’t blind and Lee wasn’t stupid. They would figure it out as they went.

“You are coming in?” Richard phrased it as a question, but it wasn’t really. They both knew that also.

The only light was the ones from the tall posts in the lot and the lights on the outside of so many buildings, so he had no problem seeing the warm, wide smile that the younger man had plastered on his face.

“Yeah,” Lee agreed and together they got out of the car and went to the trailer lot and into Richard’s trailer.

It was easy. So easy, simple really, just as if it always had been. As if it was meant to be. Like all of his years, and all his lovers, had just led him to this moment, this one true moment that would define the rest of his life. 

One instant they were standing in the trailer, light from outside streaming in, silent, unsure of what was going to happen or what they were going to do and then the next everything changed. Reaching out in the dark, his hands pinpointed to the other man without having to look and see where he was. His lips finding Lee’s and the fire that exploded in his blood, the tremor than ran the length of his body, and the mad fluttering in his chest. The kiss was searing but so completely incredible. He knew without a doubt he had never been kissed like that before. It was mind blowing and life altering.

And underneath the liquor, the taste that was all together Lee was addictive and was the sweetest, most delectable he had ever tasted and he couldn’t get enough of it the instant it flooded his palate. And Lee was so willing and eager and opened up to him so readily, it was heady and brilliant to Richard. 

Everything – touch, taste, sound – was amazingly delicious to him. Lee felt wonderful, his body warm, hard in the places Richard was not used to a lover’s body being hard in, soft in others, but so much more pleasant than ever before. He smelled wonderful, his skin, his hair, the cologne he wore, all of it was the best thing that that his senses had ever come in contact with. Richard wanted to touch him everywhere, feel every inch of skin, taste all the tastes there were to taste, and hear all the sounds that he could drag, pull, coax from the younger man. He wanted to push, pull, take apart, and put back together. And he not only wanted to have, but he wanted to claim. Yes, claim Lee as his own and only his and his forever, for as long as he breathed, and it was such a spectacular realization, one he knew that Lee shared with him wholeheartedly. So readily this man gave himself, wanted to be his, and it was just as intoxicating as everything else.

And then he was leading and Lee was following, and shoes were kicked off, and breaths taken, and then they were together again, and his hands skimmed up under Lee’s shirt and the skin he found there was warm and inviting and so, so soft, and Lee was moaning from the touch, his hands bunching up Richard’s shirt. And he wanted more contact so they broke apart to divest of clothing and then they were together again, and as great as Lee’s skin felt under his hands, that was nothing compared to how it felt against his own skin.

There were no questions like “Are you sure” and “Do you want this” because the answers were already blatantly obvious. When Richard spun them around, forcing himself to let go of the American and none too gently push him down on the bed, there was no hesitation in thought or motion. It was as if it just was, as if it were natural, and that they were doing just what they were meant to and Richard knew from the very depth of himself that this was just the beginning, that this man reaching for him, pulling him down, was all he had ever wanted and that years from now this feeling would still be just as powerful, if not more so, than it was right at this moment.

His body settled on top of Lee’s and it was heaven and hell all at once. The younger man wasted no time in wrapping around him, all four limbs locking him in a tight grip, one that spoke of pleasure, need, and want and screamed with passion, submission, and an intimacy far deeper than a physical rush. Lee’s mouth, lips, and tongue were quickly becoming Richard’s lifeline, one he planned to never let go of. This was a desire that was beyond the comprehension of anyone else but them, and it brought him a certain amount of joy and pride.

He was confused, however, when Lee pulled away suddenly, not releasing him, just pulling his mouth away, barely, his breath speeding.

“I have to ask,” Lee said. His voice was hoarse and low. “Have you ever done this before? With another guy?”

Richard breathed in Lee’s breath just as he absorbed Lee’s words, and a smile ghosted his lips. He wished that it weren’t so dark for the lights outside did not reach this far into the trailer. He wanted to see everything as he felt it, ever single tiny nuance that drifted across the other man’s face.

“No,” Richard admitted. “Not like this. Never like this.”

And he knew that Lee understood. He knew Lee knew that he was not talking about the physical act, sex with another man, but the emotions and power of those things. Then Lee’s lips were back to his, soft and sure, and all was in perfect clarity and without misapprehension. They both knew what they were getting into, and they were blissfully aware of the implications. This was a repercussion that would resound for the rest of their lives. And they welcomed it with open hearts, arms, and minds.

Richard felt foolish for not realizing that Lee would want the same things as he, to touch, taste, and feel. Nor was he prepared for how utterly brilliant the American was because he wheedled sounds out of Richard that Richard did not know he could make and had certainly never made before. 

Lee was a deceptive little bastard also, because it seemed his hands could be everywhere at once and his lips were good at finding the sensitive areas within their reach that when kissed, licked, bit, and sucked made Richard moan like a whore and his toes curl, and his body tremble. 

Richard had never been a very forward kind of person. He was never one to enforce any kind of domination on his lovers or any in relationship. He was content to just let things happen as they happened, but for some reason with Lee he wanted to take more of an initiative and judging by the words that were falling from Lee’s lips, he would like Richard to do that as well. So, he did.

 

He left the lips he had been anchored to, down over the long neck that arched so beautifully to give him access, biting a little too hard, licking and sucking, knowing marks would be left there, but neither of them caring. Down farther to pebbled nipples, first one, and then the other, eliciting moans that were like a sonata to his ears. And then down ever more to navel, and he had to stop and laugh when the tip of hardness hit him in the chin, leaving wetness in its wake.

“What is so fuckin’ funny?” Lee growled down at him. 

Richard did not answer, only moved down just that much more, and – finally – tasted an essence that was nothing short of divine. His hands gripped at Lee’s hips, and the younger man arched, this moan louder and drawn out as he did. Lee’s fingers were in his hair, pulling him back up gently until once again he was anchored.

“I have some bad news,” Lee whispered against Richard’s lips. 

“What bad news?” Whispered back.

“No lube or condoms.” Frustration so apparent. “I have both, just not on me.” 

“Couldn’t care less about the condoms, love,” Richard said with a laugh. He heard Lee’s “good” in answer. “As for the lube, you aren’t as thorough in unpacking as I thought you were.”

It physically hurt to pull away from Lee’s body, and find his not-entirely empty luggage in the bottom of the closet. 

What was really only a few moments in searching felt like torturous hours, but he found what he was looking for and then all was right in his world as he was returned to the one person his life was most certainly going to revolve around from here on out. 

Preparation is not a romantic thing, although it is a necessary one. In doing so, he found out that he is much more patient than he believed he was, and that Lee is not as patient as he should have been. And even in spite of the words spilling from Lee’s mouth, some of them as beautiful as the mouth itself, and others vulgar (thought Richard liked both just as much), Richard was determined to do this right. While he would take a certain amount of pride in the fact that Lee would most certainly have a at least a twinge in remembrance the following day, it being two pronounced would only lead to thoughts and comments that were unneeded and unwanted. 

And touching that one spot, that little bundle that made all of the younger man’s words turn to babbles, and made his body arch amazingly bowlike, and his fingers dig into Richard’s shoulders with enough force to bruise, was a reward in and of itself.

Lee, again with the deceptiveness and also proving a bit of swiftness and agility, let loose of his hold and only a breath later, his hand, slick and warm, encircled Richard’s already aching and willing cock. The Englishman in that instant went from forgetting how to speak at all to the utterance of several oaths, not only in the Queen’s English, but in Russian, and Dwarvish, earning him a delightful, if not downright devilish chuckle from his partner.

Lee braces his feet against his hips, tucking his knees against Richard’s shoulders, and he isn’t sure exactly how Lee does it, but it is works. The slick slide inside is intense, but slow and steady at the same time. He wishes, even more than he did before, that he could see Lee’s face. Could watch every change on his beautiful features as every inch of him passes into the younger man’s body.

When he is settled, he pauses; the feeling of being sheathed in such tight and wonderful receptacle was almost too much to bear. His arms that had been holding him up were now not strong enough to do so, the muscles shaking, so he collapsed down onto his elbows. His body is drenched in sweat, his breath coming fast, and he takes a moment to be thankful that Lee is near the same height as him so he does not have to search, shift, or bend to find his lips once again.

“It’s okay, baby,” Lee whispers against his lips. His knees are still against Richard’s shoulders but now they are almost as close to his own shoulders as they are Richard’s, but somehow he does not seem uncomfortable. “Everything is alright.”

The words confirm so much more to Richard. He is meant to be here in more ways than one.

And then he finds his strength, and he begins to move, and then he finds his rhythm, and they are moving together, and he wants to cry from the splendor of it. 

How long this goes on he does not know. But it seems that time is not flowing at all, but then there isn’t enough time left. Lee tightens about him in every way that he can, his lips against Richard’s ear, breathing encouragement and adoration, and then his teeth are fastened to the skin, flesh, and muscle in his shoulder to stifle the sound that would be far too loud for the place they are in. He spills in between their bodies, and Richard has a brief thought of what a waste it is, and then completion takes him and liquid warmth floods in deep, and Lee gasps aloud at this.

Richard collapses the rest of the way, his head coming to rest against Lee’s, and the younger man runs his hands over his back and shoulders, laughing in his breathlessness.

“That was…” Richard feels the other man shake his head. “That was…oh, incredible doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Richard has to agree, but right now he doesn’t think he can move, even though he knows that he should. Lee has to be uncomfortable, bent like he is. Sighing, he manages to push himself back up, his arms at full length. He still can’t see Lee’s face, and he still regrets it.

“You can’t be comfortable,” Richard says. His breathing is returning to normal slowly. “Let me go, love, so I can –”

"I’m fine,” Lee assures. “Unless you really need for me to.”

Richard really doesn’t.

___________________________________

He wakes to sunlight floating in and to eyes the most beautiful shade he has ever seen. Green. Blue. A combination of both, with a little gold thrown in. Lee is smiling at him, watching him, and Richard decides in the space of a heartbeat that he could definitely get used to this. He could easily wake to this sight, this feeling that it invokes, for the rest of his days. And in those eyes, he sees his thoughts mirrored. He returns the smile, finding his anchor again in the early morning light, and he knows he as close to heaven as it is possible to be on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. That is the end. It is a lot longer than I meant for it to be, but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think! And thanks for reading.
> 
> I am hiding my face behind my hands with with fingers crossed.
> 
> I really love these two!! If they aren't a couple, then they damn well should be!!!
> 
> The movies that they watch in here are actual movies. They are the Blind Dead Collection by Amando de Ossorio from the 1970s and are Italian. I have them. They come in a miniture coffin.


End file.
